Panem Roleplay Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Live a life like you're living in Panem! Live in the fancy capital, or decide to live in Districts 1-12. Set 10 years after the rebellion, Panem residents are living in peace with a good ruler. But what the people of Panem don't know is that their ruler is hiding a large and heavy secret. Making A Character *First, you must choose your what you want your character's name, age, district, and model to be. Once you have, make a request on LivvyLove17's page. If you meed any help with models, ask an admin for some help and they will be happy to give you an efficient list. *Once you have made your request, you must make the page. The button to do so is located in the upper right corner of the home page. *Use an appropriate picture for your character and post it on your character's page. *Fill out your character's name, age, district, and roleplayer after you put the picture. Ex: Mary Smith is a 16-year-old from District 12. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Biography." Type the character's biography. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Personality." Write about the charater's personality. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Appearance" Write what your character looks like. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments" Make a bullet list of your characters abilities, interesting traits, and great accomplisments. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Family". Use a gallery to show your character's family. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Gallery." Add appropriate pictures in your gallery that relate to the article only. Rules 1. You must have permission to make a character. 2. No cursing. 3. No lying. 4. No sharing the same character. 5. You may not date or have a crush on your own character. 6. Please pay attention to the OOC's. 7. Treat others the way you want to be treated. 8. Be appropriate. 9. No "god modding" is allowed. 10. Be fair. 11. Be respectful. 12. Listen to admins 13. No having serious sex 14. No hacking 15. Have Fun! Taken Canon Characters These are the canon characters currently in use. *Haymitch Abernathy (LivvyLove17) *Posy Hawthorne (LivvyLove17) *Johanna Mason (LivvyLove17) *Katniss Everdeen (Miramc22) *Effie Trinket (Noahm450) Unused Canon Characters Ask LivvyLove17 if you would like to roleplay one of these characters. You do not need a page for canon characters, but please be aware of their information before roleplaying them or speaking to them. *Peeta Mellark *Gale Hawthorne *Plutarch Heavensbee *Mrs. Everdeen (Katniss' Mother) *Annie Cresta-Odair *Ceasar Flickerman *Claudius Templesmith *Rory Hawthorne *Vick Hawthorne *Greasy Sae Taken Models *Blake Jenner- Raymond Marx *Dove Cameron- Elissa Lane *Dianna Agron- Willow Portshore *Shailene Woodley- Danielle Hendarson *Logan Lerman- Blair Dehart *Lorde- Latrina Kirkland *Emily Rudd- Fawn Jardine *Woody Harleston- Haymitch Abernathy *Jena Malone- Johanna Mason *Hailee Steinfeld- Posy Hawthorne *Elizabeth Banks- Effie Trinket *Jennifer Lawrence- Katniss Everdeen *Dan Howell (MermaidatHeart) *Karen Gillan (Miramc22) *Jenna Coleman (Miramc22) *Arthur Darvill (Miramc22) *Tom Hiddleston- President Magnus Franchot *Matt Smith (Miramc22) Reserved Models If you would like to reserve a model, please ask one of the admins. *Chris Hemsworth (LivvyLove17) *Sawyer Hartman (LivvyLove17) *Abigail Breslin (LivvyLove17) *Taylor Swift (LivvyLove17) *Emma Watson (LivvyLove17) *Anna Kendrick (LivvyLove17) *Hayley Williams (LivvyLove17) *Jared Leto (LivvyLove17) *Matt Smith (Miramc22) *David Tennant (Miramc22) *Billie Piper (Miramc22) *Alex Kingston (Miramc22) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse